degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Manny-Toby Friendship
The friendship between Manny Santos and Toby Isaacs, known as Tobanny (Tob'y/M'anny), formed in the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Toby and Manny met through J.T. Yorke, a mutual friend, and as they grew up together through middle and high school, becoming close. The two were good friends, mutually supporting each other in different situations, but they did not hang out very often even though the two cared for each other as the two gravitated towards different social groups in high school. Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion (1), Manny and Toby meet for the first time through J.T. and become friends. In Eye of the Beholder, Manny calls J.T. and Toby stupid because they are refusing to go to the school's dance that night without giving her and Emma a good reason. Unbeknownst to the two girls, the two head home and watch porn instead. The next day, Emma and Manny laugh that J.T. and Toby got caught looking at porn by Toby's parents, and teasingly calls both of them losers. Season 2 In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Toby and J.T. are all dressed up for the 7th grade only dance, and greet Emma and Manny before walking into the dance. Season 3 In Accidents Will Happen (2), Toby was present in the cafeteria when Ashley Kerwin announced that Manny was pregnant with Craig Manning's child. In It's Raining Men, Manny and Toby are seen at J.T.'s party. Season 4 In Back In Black, Toby tells Manny that J.T. isn't being a good friend to him, as he is refusing to go to Rick Murray's funeral with Toby. Manny tells off J.T., and attends Rick's funeral with Toby, even though she did not know Rick personally. In West End Girls, Toby has his sights on asking Manny to prom. He tells Manny that if she was his prom date, then he'd never let Paige take credit. Manny ignores his request, but he confronts her about it, asking if she heard him. Manny tells him that he is sweet, but before she can reject him, Marco Del Rossi butts in and says that Manny is going with him. At the prom, she asks Toby to dance for repentance against getting the girls on Spirit Squad to break Paige's leg. After a dance, Manny tries to escape from Toby, though he says that she'll like the next dance, too. Manny escapes by grabbing Emma and making her dance with Toby instead since Manny wouldn't want be seen with him. Season 5 In Venus (1), Toby is walking with Emma and Manny to school on the first day. In Venus (2), after Peter Stone had sent out her video of her exposing her boobs, Manny spots Toby and J.T. laughing at something, thinking it is the video of her exposing her breasts on camera that is circulating the school. She approaches them, only to find that they're watching a video of a monkey smelling its own butt. In[[ Foolin'| Foolin']], Manny, Liberty, Emma, J.T., and Toby all go out to see a movie together. After J.T. makes a joke about his and Liberty's sex life to Toby, Liberty overhears and dumps soda down J.T.'s pants. Manny is in the background, surprised. Later, Emma, Manny, and Toby are staring at J.T. and Liberty talking to the police officers while in class. In High Fidelity (1), J.T. and Toby are shown laughing and smiling during Manny's fight with Darcy. Season 6 In True Colours, at the dance, Manny approaches Emma and Toby, who are talking about the tickets Emma is trying to sell. She asks what they are for, and Toby reveals to her that they are for the fund for Sean's lawyer. In''' What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), after Toby is beaten up by the Lakehurst students, Emma and Manny coo over him and his injuries. Emma carries his backpack for him, and Manny kisses him on the cheek. In '''Rock This Town, Manny invites Toby to Liberty's birthday party. Toby later attends Emma and Manny's party when J.T. is stabbed. At the hospital, they are all devastated when they find out that J.T. did not make it, and Emma, Toby, Manny, and Sean embrace Liberty when she finds out the news. Manny and Toby are both devastated by J.T.'s death. In The Bitterest Pill, Toby tells Mia that his and J.T.'s last conversation was about how he wanted a bowl of oatmeal, and Manny questions him if that is really what they talked about. He reveals to Manny that by oatmeal, he meant Liberty, as he was still in love with her. Manny convinces Toby to not tell Liberty right away, even though he was going to before she spoke to him. Before the memorial, Toby admits to Manny that he kissed Liberty the day before, which leads to her hitting him and making him promise to take back the kiss between him and Liberty. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Toby shows Emma and Manny the article about Manny and Damian Hayes uniting the schools on the computer. In We Built This City, when Liberty announces that Natasha Bedingfield is playing at prom, Manny looks at Toby next to her and smiles in excitement. Manny, Liberty, and Emma have an all girls + Toby hug before the prom when they realize they're all going their separate ways soon. In the end, they all make up with Liberty, and flip J.T.'s hat at the J.T. Yorke Memorial. Trivia *Manny dated Toby's best friend J.T. Yorke. *Both of them were good friends with J.T, Emma, and Liberty. *They both had short term bulimia and they both stopped on their own. *Manny and Toby told Emma about Damian Hayes' infidelity with Liberty. *They both graduated in the Class of 2007. *Both were involved in the Degrassi vs Lakehurst war. *They both appeared in all 15 episodes of Season 1, as did Emma and J.T. *They both attended J.T.'s funeral in The Bitterest Pill. Gallery 102 Mother and Child Reunion 044.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 100.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 173.jpg 106 The Mating Game 103.jpg 106 The Mating Game 148.jpg 106 The Mating Game 160.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 050.jpg 453f.png Tumblr_lhaqwdEMRk1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 57.PNG 5454jm.png 8-brucas59refe.jpg tret.jpg image1rf.jpg image0dd.jpg CW_021.jpg 4554d.png 545dd.png 45645v.png 5445de.png 4564dd.png 4564dx.png 3453dd.png 45454k.png 4564rf.jpg 33df.jpg 6543.jpg 6765.jpg 565d.jpg 56765.jpg 654df.jpg 454fnn.jpg 543534.jpg 453d.jpg bib0010.jpg bib0011.jpg bib0015.jpg bib0016.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg 18 .jpg Tumblr luzqimMPWU1qc1tpr.jpg S1.jpg 777332.jpg jkko.jpg tumblr_m693i0qJok1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m6945hYGDN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnz9umDBlL1qc1tpr.jpg Normal cap0139.jpg yiuyiuy.png Tumblr inline mftahlijzH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaayt6Qk1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgfd0zDWpw1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr mde0g43BpO1r4t2wlo1 500.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions